Love bites
by Sammy09rays
Summary: Hey! so I really suck at summaries ...i'm so sorry but please read. As the title implies..this is a Vampire novel but its sasusaku based...please read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello kittens ...Samantha here but you can call me sammy if you want,I'm 28 years old and I'm a lady obsessed with Naruto [Hehe]**_

 _ **This is basically my first sasusaku fiction on and so I would appreciate it if you guys follow, favorite and review my story because it will mean a lot to me...^_^…**_

 _ **So on with the disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this is a SUPERNATURAL novel.**_

 _ **So if you do not like reading books about vampires, witches, werewolves, demons and so on please don't read...but if you are ...thanks alot.**_

 _ **Also this story is about a cold vampire lord and a vampire hunter...I know its cliche ,but believe me when I say I write with my own thoughts and that I'll try my best to make this story perfect and such...**_

 _ **Anywho...**_

 _ **Let's have a excerpt of the story shall we...^_^**_

 _ **LOVE BITES**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura's life was thrown into turmoil on the day she thought would be like any other day when she was suddenly kidnapped by demons with bloody eyes and fangs.**_

 _ **What's worse is that they wanted her for something she had no idea about and for something that was related to her.**_

 _ **"What magic is this?" the demon asked holding my wrist painfully.**_

 _ **His bloody like eyes staring at me angrily.**_

 _ **When I didn't answer he dug his sharp nails deeper into my skin making blood drip down.**_

 _ **"Answer me"**_

 _ **"I don't k-know...i-i have no idea,i-please let me go" I pleaded as I looked into his features.**_

 _ **He looked confused, angry and also scared?**_

 _ **He leaned his face closer to mine,his fangs exposed as he spoke.**_

 _ **"Do not lie to me,it will just make me want to kill you faster" He threatened.**_

 _ **"Please, let me go. I have no idea what you're talking ab-"**_

 _ **"This!" he yelled turning me around "The mark on your back...what is it? How did you get it?"**_

 _ **"i- my mother said I was born with it...that it was a birthmark...but the doctors said it looked like the mark given by-''**_

 _ **"A vampire" he completed, staring at me with those dangerous eyes of his before disappearing out of my sight.**_

 _ **So,what do you think?**_

 _ **I love to hear your thoughts!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

"You're fired"

Those few sentences sent a flash of pain through me as if a dagger had just passed my brain.

I wasn't able to process what he had just said and so I asked again.

"Excuse me? What?"

"I said you are fired, or do you need me spelling that out for you?"

"B-but why?"

"Well,let's see. You are always late to work, you are lazy, have no zeal what so ever for this job and also bicker with my customers" My boss said counting his fingers.

I blinked.

Always late?

I believed I explained to this jerk that I live very far...it isn't easy getting up every morning from my street to east way street.

Lazy?

If there's anyone who is lazy between the two of us,it has to be him.

How dare a kettle call a pot black?.

And also the bickering, those customers had it coming.

"Miss Haruno" his voice said snapping my thoughts "Are you going to leave now,or will I throw you out myself?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and picked up my purse "You know what, I'll leave...its finally nice to leave this hell hole you call a cafe"

And with that said, I walked out with my dignity held up high.

••••••••••••••••••

 _ **The number you just dialed is currently not available. Please try again later...**_

You have got to be kidding me.

I sighed.

I should have probably asked for my monthly pay check before walking out with my so called dignity.

Now I'm stuck with no money to even board a cab.

What's worse? The whether was starting to act up.

Probably was going to rain today. I tried call my friend again to see if she would pick up but after ten countless calls,I gave up and accepted my fate.

Besides what could go wrong?

BOOM!

Right, the rain.

I sighed again before making helpless steps back home.

The rain poured down heavily but that didn't stop my little journey back home.

In fact,my mind wasn't focused on the rain,it was focused on the fact that I just lost another job...again.

This was my fifth job this year and believe me at this rate,I'll never be able to pay up my rents.

Getting another job was no problem since I was very good at charming people during an interview. Looking for a job who would accept me without having the idea of wanting to fire me just after five minutes of my stay there was the problem.

All my life, I've worked in different places and each time during the interview, I lie.

It was one of the things I was really really good at...lying.

I lie to the extent that sometimes I even do subconsciously.

I felt some squishy underneath my shoe and I realized I just stepped on dog poo.

Well ain't that nice.

It was exactly 6:50 when I finally got home.

My whole body was extremely wet and I was shivering madly.

Digging a shaky hand into my purse,I brought out my key and pushed it into the key hole...only to find out it was unlocked.

That's weird,except maybe Linda who was my roommate was already home.

I pushed the door opened and got it expecting to be greeted by Linda.

Instead I come across a red haired girl sitting on my sofa.

She had this angry expression on her face which suddenly broke into a happy one when she saw me.

"Hi" she greeted standing up from the sofa and making her way towards me.

"Sorry to show up like this. I'm Karin...Linda's friend. She dropped me here a while ago saying she was going to pick something but she hasn't come back since...and its already getting dark." She said giving me a weird smile while stretching her hand out.

I returned the smile to her and took her hand but immediately dropped it when I felt a familiar wave of electric current rush through me.

I frowned at her wondering if she felt it too.

But her calm facade made it hard for me to know what she was thinking.

"Hello, Karin...I'm -''

"Sakura ...yeah,she told me about you"

I gave her a curt nod taking mental note of that.

Something about this girl was giving me the creeps and I wondered where Linda had found her from.

"Please have a seat,I'll try see if I can connect with her again" I said making my way into the kitchen.

The red haired girl nodded and walked back to the sofa.

When I got to the kitchen, I immediately reached for the drawer.

Opening it I brought out the weapon I had been keeping for some time now in case they showed up. I guess I was right to keep it.

Holding the stake carefully in my hand,I made my way back to the sitting room only to find that it was already empty.

"What the-"

A sudden hissing sound made to turn just in time to avoid the red haired lady as she tried to dig her fangs into me.

I stumbled back a little, my back resting on the wall as I looked at the demon in front of me with petrified eyes.

Usually I would fight against them,but today it felt like all the energy in me had been drained out of me and I suddenly felt weak.

Was it the cold?

"Give it up Haruno ...I've got you trapped" Karin hissed viciously at me.

I wanted to retort back but didn't have enough time to as she lunged for me again.

I was able to dodge in time as her head slammed into the wall.

"You bitch!" she yelled.

I took careful steps backward away from her but stopped when my back bumped against something human.

A fierce grip on my wrist made me turn and I was immediately staring at the most deadly eyes I had ever seen in my entire life.

The shadow's red eyes stared into mine,analysising me as if I was an insect he could wait to crush with his bare hands.

And when he spoke I could almost feel the venom and hatred invested in them.

"Where is her roommate?" he asked and I knew he was referring to the red haired behind me.

"She is already taken care of my lord"

Taken care of?

Don't tell me they-

"What did you do the Linda?" I asked, tears already filling up my eyes.

"The same thing I am going to do to you soon" The demon in front of me said.

He applied more force as he pressed my wrist.

The pain so sharp I let go off the stake I was holding.

I was shaking seriously ...I didn't know if it was from the cold or the fact that I was about to be killed by blood sucking beasts.

But surely I wasn't going to go down without knowing what it is they wanted from me.

"P-please let me go...I- i- I don't have want you want .. please don't kill me" I pleaded knowing that would do little help...but the least I could do was try.

The demon leaned in closer " . " he said stressing each syllable as if talking to a little child who had problems with reading.

"M-mebuki Haruno?"

That's my father's name .

What do they want from him?

"I-i don't know where he is...I haven't seen him in years really" I said hoping he would buy the lie.

Actually the last time I saw my father was last week when he said he was going for a little trip.

Although our relationship wasn't that good,there was no way I was going to disclose my father's whereabouts to these people.

He looked at me for a while before his eyes narrowed dangerously and I knew he had caught the fact that I was lying,

because immediately he opened his mouth and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was the image of those white fangs digging into my skin.

•••••••••••••

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Thank you Mori the guest and Emily da great for been the first to review the last chapter!


End file.
